


Daughter of the Spiral

by bogy345



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogy345/pseuds/bogy345
Summary: Within the stagnant waters of the small pond under her feet, reflects the memories of her current childhood. They are playful and innocent, with laughter and memories that lit her soul with warmth. When her sight is taken upward, however, her breath is carried away by its vast aura of wonder, mystery, and magic. It whispers gilded promises that reach her heart, overcoming the value of the water's warmth. Basic memories, such as how-to-eat and how-to-speak, crawls up her legs to form small water wings that instinctively draw her closer to the infinite open space. The pond is evaporated, leaving nothing but the sky. The deal is made and the child is branded, in return for transportation. The next day her body is found, cold and lifeless, for her soul had run away.





	

"Are you sure this is the one?" Hooed the white feathered owl. Wisdom and curiosity danced in her eyes as she peered down into the headmaster's orb. The orb was an icy blue reflecting only the image of a young girl, around seven year old, sleeping peacefully in her bed. The headmaster looked closer into the orb (his eyesight was never very good) and nodded.

"Yes Gamma, I can sense a powerful magic coming from this one. Potential waiting to be released." He added, extra emphasis on the word, waiting.

"Alright should we call her spirit?" Gamma asked. The girl was far too young to be brought in person, so she and headmaster agreed to send her in as she dreamt. Unlike what most believed, a dream was not entirely made up from the mind, but also the traveling of one's spirit all throughout the spiral.

"Yes." The headmaster answered simply hovering one of his old hands over the orb. The orb began to glow, flooding blue light that seemed to fill the room, seeping into every crack and crevice that normally never saw the light. The orb then flashed before it’s light receded into a blooming aura. The headmaster looked around but couldn't spot the dreaming child anywhere.

"How strange. It is remarkably rare that this spell fizzles..." He tapped at the glowing orb in confusion until Gamma spoke up

"Look hoo's above you, headmaster." The baffled wizard promptly gazed up to meet youthful eyes.

"O-oh goodness," He chuckled "...How did you get up their?" He questioned her. The girl gazed at him with a dazed yet puzzled expression. Her body, her clothes, and her hair was entirely made up of blue light, the same shade as the glowing orb.

"Who are you?" She countered the wizard below her, ignoring or perhaps oblivious to the question the headmaster had asked.

"My name is Merle Ambrose, young one," He answered patiently, unbothered by the answer. That was a side effect of dream summoning, if not trained properly, one can feel dazed and unresponsive unless they come to the realization that they are dreaming. However Ambrose wanted to avoid lucid dreaming, for it may cause her to wake up and vanish.

“... And, if it isn’t too much trouble, could you join us here on the ground?” The girl raised her hands to which Ambrose clasped them with his own, pulling her to stand in the correct orientation. “Alright then, what is your name young one?” He questioned her with a warm smile. The girl gazed around the room with curiosity before answering. The room was round with books and scrolls everywhere, some even littering the wooden floor. Banners with such exquisite detail hung along the walls. Seven banners, she noticed, each one with a different symbol: a flame, a snowflake, a lightning bolt, an eye within a triangle, a skull, a leaf, and a weight scale. She looked between the banners when she spoke, “I’m Megan.”

“What a beautiful name.” Hooted gamma. Megan’s attention snapped towards the snowy owl, her face brightened as she looked upon her in awe. “You can talk?” She asked, wonder laced in her words.

“Uh… Yes!” Gamma answered, confusion written on her face. Ambrose noticed her confusion and clarified telepathically.

“Megan is from earth, a world rested far in the outskirts of the spiral. It is a fairly new world, so the animals that inhabit it still speak the old languages.” Gamma nodded towards Ambrose, now understanding the strangeness of the girls question. As the child streamed an endless amount of questions to Gamma, Ambrose turned sharply and walked towards one of his many bookcases. He scanned the numerous novels, each one varying in size and volume, until his eyes landed on a large thick book. He whispered some ancient words under his breath causing a book to slide out of its resting place and float in front of his face. He scanned the cover, it was a spiral connecting each of the magical school emblems. He nodded, "Ah yes, here it..." He murmured, the Book of Secrets. The book floated past him, hovered right above his bookstand. A different book, who occupied the stand's space, was casted violently aside, falling to the ground with a loud thud. The seemingly jealous book promptly landed on the stand while the other book floated off the ground, heading back towards the bookcase. Ambrose was surprised that this didn't distract the child, who was currently asking Gamma why she wore a graduation hat. "Megan, could you come over here?" Megan ended Gamma’s questioning and turned towards Ambrose. She walked over to him, her mood turning back to her dreamful bliss.

“This…” he gestured towards the book and Megan’s eyes followed, scanning the design on the cover. “Is the Book of Secrets. It reveals the past, present, and the future” He explained, even though it wasn’t entirely true. The book could only reveal a specific person's future and only if it deemed it safe. The book was sentient, in a sense, and could judge if a person wanted to unlock its secrets for malicious intent or discover their future before its time. Discovering a student's best suited class, however, was a function the book never denied. “Place your hand on the book and it will tell us your future.” Megan looked upon the book with wonder and carefully placed her blue hand on the center of the spiral. To her surprise, along with Ambrose and Gamma, the spiral began to glow, starting from the middle then spread until it touched each magical symbol. When Megan retracted her hand, the book’s cover swung open, flipping through numerous blank pages before deciding on one. A picture formed on the page along with bolded text that read ‘Myth’. Megan recognized the picture as the same one on the banner. It was the eye within a triangle.

“What does it mean?” She asked the perplexed wizard above her.

“Huh? Oh, that symbol represents the Myth school. You see in…” Ambrose was about to delve into their location and why he brought Megan here when a man bursted through the doors. “Ambrose I need to-” The man stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the young child, made up of blue light. The child flinched in surprise and fear. The man was cloaked with a black robe and his skin was a pasty white which resembled that of a vampire. Was he a vampire? He was tall, towering over her with his face pulled into a frown with protruding cheekbones. He had inky black hair and a long Chinese styled mustache. All the man needed were two long fangs to suck her blood dry. Her face turned a lighter shade of blue

“Ambrose… who is this child?” The man growled, his voice softened slightly when he sensed the child's fear melting off her soul. Gamma spoke up softly

“Malistaire, this is Megan. We called her here too-”

“Are you a vampire?” She blurted, not able to contain her question despite her fear. Malistaire, who had been observing her, laughed.

“No, but thank you for the compliment.” When he looked back up to Ambrose, Malistaire noticed the Book of Secrets opened up to myth. He chuckled again, “I see my brother is going to have a fun teaching you… call him a troll if you meet him, alright?” The child only looked at him, blankly confused while letting out a large yawn. Ambrose noticed this and her fading glow. With a frustrated sigh, he waved his hand in front of the orb causing the orb’s glow to disappear along with the waking child.

“I apologize for interfering with your meeting, headmaster.” Malistaire spoke, his countenance returning back to his normal, frightening, self. Ambrose waved a hand dismissively, “It's fine, Malistaire, what is it that you need.” Ambrose closed the cover of the Book of Secrets and met Malistaire’s eyes, what he saw in them sparked Ambrose’s concern. Malistaire’s eyes reflected that of fear and worry, something Ambrose had never seen in Malistaire since the moment he started teaching.

“Silvia, my wife... has fallen ill, whatever the illness is that has inflicted her, she can't heal it.” Ambrose’s eyes widened and Gamma responded with an ‘Oh dear…’. Silvia was the teacher of the Life school and one of the best healers he’d ever known, what in the spiral could be ailing her? “She needs a substitute to replace her while she recovers and I as well to care for her.” Malistaire added. Ambrose nodded, approving of Malistaire’s request. “Ah, that would be fine… I have some people in mind but Malistaire, has a healer looked at Silvia yet?” He asked with genuine concern. Malistaire shook his head. “Tomorrow I plan to take her to Mooshu. Silvia is the best healer in Wizard City so if she can not detect what is wrong then no one here can.” He growled, shaking his head in frustration, quietly ashamed that he couldn't heal his wife himself. All Malistaire knew was death magic and taking other beings life force, he couldn't heal like Silvia. He could only heal himself.

“I see…” Ambrose whispered while stroking his beard, a habit he did when he was worried. “...I wish Silvia the best of health. Do not hesitate to me tell if there's anything I can do to help, Malistaire.”

“Thank you, headmaster.” With that Malistaire left the office in a plume of midnight. Ambrose sighed, drumming the book with his fingers.

“Ambrose?”

“Hm?” Ambrose hummed to his feathered companion.

“Hoo, I apologize if this a bad time to ask but…” she flapped her wings and flew to bookstand, careful not to knock it over as she landed.

“...why did the spiral glow on the cover? I have never seen the Book of Secrets do something like that before.” Ambrose closed his eyes and nodded. “This book has many secrets, that is why it’s named the Book of Secrets. When Megan is older she may become a great conjuror.”


End file.
